This invention relates generally to wheeled infant carriers, and more particularly to a conveniently transportable infant stroller for safely and smoothly carrying two infants or children which is also uniquely convertible to an infant or child trailer for safely and smoothly carrying two children pulled behind a cycle, such as a bicycle.
With the resurgence of physical fitness, persons of all ages, including the parents of infants and young children, have developed great interest in all forms of physical exercise, particularly in jogging and walking at relatively high speeds and the riding of bicycles. Infant jogging strollers are generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. Design 297,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,728; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,880; U.S. Pat. No. Design 315,885; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,891.
Collapsible or foldable baby carriages for walking have long been known and are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,225; 3,873,116; and 4,072,318. These early carriages have evolved from more cumbersome rigid carriages, as many carriages are now collapsible or foldable as to make them conveniently transported or stored. These carriages are generally prescribed for one child or infant.
Infant trailers for pulling behind a cycle have recently been developed. These trailers are cumbersome, suitable for trailer purposes only and generally permit the carrying of only a single infant or child. Furthermore, many of these trailers pull an infant facing rearwardly, which can be quite scary to the infant or child as he or she does not know where they are going but only where they have been. Furthermore, these carriages in the form of cycle trailers are generally not safe as they may easily be flipped over or become disconnected without the knowledge of the bicycle operator who is facing forward until the problem has occurred.
There is a need for an infant or child convertible bicycle trailer and jogging stroller for two children which includes all the past known refinements of strollers and trailers, but further includes the ability to carry two infants or children facing forwardly in a completely safe environment in a smooth-fashion at relatively higher speeds than simple jogging or walking.